


One Day

by lettersofold



Category: We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gal and Scar help, Hurt/Comfort, I’m also sad, Khashoggi is awful, M/M, Oz is really sad, Oz/Buddy if you squint, Oz/Buddy/Galileo/Scaramouche if you squint even more, Post We Are the Champions, no beta we die like men, post We Will Rock You, so is buddy, they take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofold/pseuds/lettersofold
Summary: The Killer Queen has been taken down and rock music has been restored to the IPlanet. The kids of the IPlanet got their happy ending, and Oz lost everything.A Drabble as a look at Oz as she tries to find healing through memories, her friends and hope.
Relationships: Buddy Holly and the Crickets & Ozzy Osbourne & Scaramouche & Galileo Figaro (We Will Rock You), Buddy Holly and the Crickets & Ozzy Osbourne (We Will Rock You), Galileo Figaro/Scaramouche (We Will Rock You), Oz & Buddy & Scaramouche & Galileo (We Will Rock You), Oz & Buddy (We Will Rock You), Oz/Brit (We Will Rock You), Ozzy Osbourne & Buddy Holly and the Crickets (We Will Rock You), Ozzy Osbourne/Britney Spears (We Will Rock You)
Kudos: 2





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t want spoilers for this show, DONT READ! 
> 
> If you have seen the show or don’t mind, go right on ahead. This is sad, you’ve been warned. Anyway.

When Oz first met Scaramouche, Scar reminded her of herself. It reminded her of when she first ran from the reality she was supposed to have. Living along side the yuppies, stripped of individuality. Perfect lines on perfect outfits, with perfect hair, and perfectly annoying voices. Scaramouche and her wack job boyfriend were far too close to the iplanet. Their presence, despite the possibility that the nut was the dreamer, was too dangerous.

But Brit’s excitement and hope pushed her away from the fight she wanted to have about welcoming two strangers into her home. Into their home.

Fear bloomed in her chest, because if Galileo was him, the Chosen One with his chick , it meant the beginning of everything Brit had gone on and on about for years.  
  
It meant the endgame if they lost. And she knew they would.

It meant Brit grabbing Buddy and running off with the people meant to save the world. Leaving her behind for good. Held back to take care of all the odd ones, rebels, and outcasts that they collected along the way.

Brit was charmingly charismatic. He drew anyone and everyone to him, and when Buddy found them, after running and stealing the tapay, she feared she would lose him. Buddy was charming and rambunctious, and Brit’s eyes lit up whenever he spoke, especially when Buddy went on and on about their shared dream of bringing back the music.

Her fears were unfounded, and God it wasn’t possible that anyone loved her more than Brit did.

She loves Buddy and he loves her. And they both loved Brit. And now that everything is over, that Brit is gone, they curl up on the couch in the café and hold each other. Sometimes she cries, sometimes he does. Sometimes neither of them make a sound.

She misses Brit.

She’ll never get it out of her head, the last time that she saw him, eyes glazed over, neck bent at an odd angle. Unmoving, not breathing. 

Gone.

Only an hour before, he spun her around and announced how much he loved her.

Then Khashoggi stormed through the door to their home, and Brit who was such an idiot, tried to take on all of Khashoggi’s cops as he told her to run. And she did. Ran, made sure the Bohemians made it out of the café, before returning to find the love of her life had gone somewhere she couldn’t follow.

Buddy told her she screamed. Loud blood curdling, screaming. They could hear it through the walls of the crumbling café. Buddy knew it was her, but there was nothing he could do as he was shoved into the back of one of the trucks manned by Khashoggi’s officers. In the same moments her ears were roaring. She had no idea that she had made a sound.

She ran at her lovers killer, intent on maiming, intent on doing something, anything to save Brit, despite knowing he was already gone. Khashoggi’s hand wrapped around her neck and he dragged her out, as she struggled to reach out and touch the love of her life one last time. She choked and struggled, but she couldn’t get away.

It was the last time she would see him. Khashoggi’s men left nothing for them to bury.

When Khashoggi told them he was taking them to the Seven Seas of Rhye, she regretted the feeling of relief. It wouldn’t hurt anymore, nothing would hurt anymore.

And the overwhelming sadness, when she woke up, facing Scaramouche, as the girl held what she now knows is called a guitar. As she finally heard the real rock music, and knowing Brit would never hear what he had lived to save.

On the couch, she curls into Buddy’s side, and the rest of the Bohemians mill around quietly. Some stayed at the Hard Rock, and others left, intent on finding and writing their own stories. Scaramouche makes her way around the couch, sits down by her head, and runs her fingers through Oz’s hair.Buddy wraps his arms tighter around her. Galileo drapes a blanket over the two of them, and goes to sit by Scars feet.

Oz hated where they came from because she hated where she came from. Now they are her family. Because Brit would never leave her without the love he felt she deserved.

And one day she’d see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I play Oz in my school’s production of we will rock you, and a major death of one half of a couple who are extremely in love breaks my heart every time. So I had to write this to deal with the ending of the show. Especially because Oz is sorta left in the dust and we really never hear how she deals with the death of the love of her life. So yeah, here. Enjoy my pain.


End file.
